nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Vaizel
|kanji = 商人の町バイゼル |rōmaji = Shōnin no Machi Baizeru |location = Britannia |affiliation = |manga = Chapter 30 }} (sometimes translated as "Byzel") is a merchant town in Britannia that was famous for its annual flea market festival. Giants are disallowed entry into the town since they had made a "huge ruckus" a few years ago. Vaizel is also host to an annual fighting tournament which takes place on top of the Great Vaizel Rock, during the flea market. Vaizel was later destroyed by the fight between the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins. Vaizel was soon rebuilt by the new mayor of the town, Taizoo but was taken over by the Ten Commandments Drole and his friend, reforming the town into a giant labyrinth in their own fight festival. Background Literally everything is said to be sold in the town's annual flea market festival; including junk, weapons and jewelry. And apparently, even had a crown from a distant kingdom. The Deadly Sin, Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon, also found its way to the flea market after she lost it, becoming popular as the "weapon that no one can use". Plot Vaizel Fight Festival Meliodas, Ban, King, and Hawk travel to Vaizel after hearing rumors of a "weapon no one can use", suspecting it to be a sacred treasure. There, they are directed to the annual Fight Festival, whose reward is the aforementioned weapon, which is actually Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. Meliodas and Ban, both being very eager to enter the tournament, immediately enter, with the former dragging the unwitting King along. A three-time champion, Taizoo, stops Meliodas, believing that a child joining will lower the quality of the fight festival. However, Howzer, who is also revealed to have joined the festival, stops Taizoo, stating that age shouldn't matter in a festival. The tournament is also entered into by a mysterious girl. While the preliminaries begin Hawk is seen selling ale from the Boar Hat to the audience. Meliodas manages to convince King to fight by reminding him that Diane would be happy if she is given her sacred treasure. The referee, Love Helm, then declares the rules: pushing fighters outside the ring will defeat them, the final eight contestants remaining will advance, and all forms of combat are allowed as long as they are barehanded. During the preliminaries, a handful of exceptional fighters easily overpower all the other ones, who, after the battle ends, are shown to be the ones who have survived and have advanced. After the drawing of the lots that will determine the match-ups in the first round, the battles are assigned. Matrona, the mysterious girl, against Griamore, who is unarmored; Howzer against Taizoo; Cain, the elderly, drunk man who had lead Meliodas and the others to the tournament, against King, whom Ban has entered under the name, "Old Fart"; and finally, Ban against Meliodas, whom the former has entered under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodaf". This causes Howzer to almost recognize both of them from their physical traits, but dismiss them as the Sins because of their obvious aliases, due to his naivety. As the first battle begins, Veronica is also seen among the audience. Matrona is asked by the referee to remove her cloak, which reveals her incredible resemblance to Elizabeth. Matrona's face is revealed, Veronica and King ponder about her being Elizabeth herself. Griamore, however, states that the moves she displayed in the preliminary were impossible for Elizabeth, and readies himself. Matrona, as the battle begins, immediately attacks Griamore relentlessly. Her attacks are, however, negated by the Holy Knight's ability, "Wall", and she struggles with its omnidirectional expansion. When Griamore states that he will humiliate Meliodas next, however, Matrona, enraged, declares that she will not let that happen, destroys the barrier, and then, with the same punch, punches Griamore in the neck, sending him flying out of the ring, surprising both Veronica and Howzer, and causing her hat to fall off. Matrona's hat falls due to her attack, revealing her facial similarity to Diane. She walks toward King, Meliodas, and Ban giddily, stating that she had wanted to have it be a secret longer. When Meliodas only questions for her identity, Matrona, angered, Matrona punches him and storms off, turning back when King questions her about her body and Elizabeth's whereabouts. In response to the last question, Matrona replies that "she" is right there, with an expression of Elizabeth's. However, it is actually a seemingly shrunk Elizabeth, who seems to be between Diane's bosom, that replies to King's question, surprising him. Diane then explains how she and Elizabeth shrunk. Hearing the strange effects of the creature responsible for doing so, King theorizes it to be a Chicken-Matango. Diane merrily states that she had wanted to surprise Meliodas, and, expresses her happiness as she is held by him. She then immediately asks him to grope her as to how he often gropes Elizabeth. When Meliodas refuses, she becomes upset, in response to which, he comforts her, explaining that he couldn't act that way to an individual as important as her, to which she blushes, and Elizabeth appears dejected. When she then huge him, his face burying into her chest, he finds Elizabeth trying to hide inside Diane's clothes. Ban, later, informs the others of Howzer and Taizoo's battle. Howzer then uses his ability to defeat the latter, his abilities earning Ban and Meliodas' compliments. Soon, Love Helm announces the next battle to be between Cain and "Old Fart", the name Ban had entered King into the tournament with. King hesitantly enters the ring, but cheering from Diane immediately encourages him. Meanwhile, Howzer is shown to be walking toward and greeting the injured Griamore and Veronica, and questioning them for the reason they had come to the tournament. As the fight begins, King mentally dedicates his victory to the giant. However, both his and his opponents' physical capabilities are soon revealed to be very low. When King then starts using his ability, "Disaster", Cain, immediately alarmed, punches the Deadly Sin out of the ring, with King stating that he had used his ability to trigger Cain's rheumatism. Love Helm, finally, announces the final battle of the first round, Meliodaz vs. Baan. Meanwhile, Howzer is informed by Griamore and Veronica that the young man he had met, and suspected to be Meliodas previously, was, in fact, the Deadly Sin himself, much to the Holy Knight's surprise. Meliodas and Ban then ready themselves for their battle. As Veronica states to Howzer that their primary objective was to ensure Elizabeth's safety, he immediately starts running toward the fighting ring, rejoicing in being able to witness the legendary criminals' battle. As their battle begins, Meliodas compares the ring, and the tournament's rules of a fighter being disqualified if he is pushed out of the ring, to "something" long ago. Telling Ban that he will remember soon, Meliodas punches him with great strength in his face. This reminds him of the mentioned episode: Meliodas and Ban's first meeting when the latter was still imprisoned, which led to him joining Meliodas. Ban regains his balance and proceeds to exchange a series of attacks with Meliodas. One of Meliodas' retaliations sends Ban crashing into the ring, and even breaks the Great Vaizel Rock, on which the ring is located. Ban heals himself instantly, much to the audience's surprise, and continues to fight. As their battle continues, Meliodas punches Ban again; however, he then falls down to his knees, due to Ban having used his ability, "Snatch". Ban immediately heals himself and attacks Meliodas again. When the latter tries to retaliate, he appears to have weakened. As Ban displays his increased speed, Meliodas attacks him again, but as before, is easily defeated, and seems to be continuously losing his stamina and the battle as the fight continues. This leads King to explain that Ban's ability, Snatch, enabled him to "rob" not only physical objects but also physical abilities such as speed and stamina; the reason why Meliodas was on his knees without receiving any damage was that Ban had "robbed" him of his physical abilities. As the battle continues in Ban's favor, Meliodas, lifting Ban with one hand, smashes him repeatedly on the ground. Ban, however, is then revealed to have stolen Meliodas' physical strength during the attack. Ban, wanting to test his strength now, punches Meliodas but is stopped by a single punch. Ban stops himself from being pushed out of the ring, and wonders how bottomless his captain's powers are. He, again, instantly heals his wounds, Ban states that since the battle would not end by stealing of speed and strength in small doses, he will now rob all of Meliodas' abilities. Meliodas attacks Ban with a barrage of punches, and the latter continues stealing the former's abilities. In the end, all of Meliodas' abilities are shown to have been stolen before he is able to defeat Ban, as the Sin of Greed smirks while standing over his collapsed and weakened captain. Ban tests the strength he has stolen by swinging his hand, the mere resulting air pressure creating a crater on the ground. Ban questions Meliodas if he will give up, or be utterly defeated; Diane yells at him that if he further harms Meliodas, she will not forgive him and will cut their ties. The Sin of Wrath refuses to give up and states that he will win. Diane then states her hypothesis that Meliodas is baiting Ban to delivering his most powerful blow, and will then reflect the blow with Full Counter back at Ban. King, however, explains that doing so would be impossible - Full Counter can only reflect "power" attacks and is useless against indirect attacks such as Ban's Physical Hunt, or an ordinary punch. Despite Elizabeth's pleading, Ban punches Meliodas. When the dust and debris from the attack settle, Meliodas is then shown to be the only one inside the ring, with him then notifying the audience about their exchange having resulted in Ban crashing in a building far away, and essentially, being pushed out of the ring. After Meliodas is proclaimed the winner, King discusses about the strange end of the battle. Diane states that in the midst of the resulting dust and debris from the punch, Meliodas crushed Ban's hand, then going on to defeat him; she also explains that when he did so, Meliodas' eyes were colored black and that he had a strange black colored symbol on his forehead. As Elizabeth wonders if the black colored symbol was the same one Meliodas had had during Golgius' attack in Dalmary, Diane states that she has seen her captain having the mark once before and that it makes her feel uneasy. Meliodas then talks towards them and states that as soon as he defeated Ban, he regained all his abilities, leading Diane to mentally wonder as to how he was able to counter Ban's attack before the Sin of Greed was defeated. The next battle is declared to be between Matrona and Howzer. Diane hurriedly hands Meliodas a shrunken Elizabeth and the princess' pendant, before leaving for the battle; the Sin of Wrath smirks perversely at the sight of a shrunken and naked Elizabeth. Hawk walks through the crowd surrounding Ban, who is lamenting at his defeat, having forgotten about what he calls, his captain's "trump card". Hawk unwittingly carries Ban towards the ring due to him not being able to walk himself as a result of his battle. Meanwhile, Meliodas continues teasing Elizabeth. During a conversation, she reveals the reason she has been dejected for a while: she believes that the reason Meliodas behaves this way towards her is that he doesn't consider her to be important to him. The Deadly Sin, however, does not hear her over the other noises. She then mentally states that no matter what Meliodas thinks of her, she has resolved to believe in him, and has him promise that he will not battle like how he did against Ban since it worried her greatly. The battle between Diane and Howzer begins; Howzer seems to notice something, but turns to the side, and points to Diane's chest, notifying her than her chest button was undone. Love Helm comments whether Howzer, actually has a pure heart, to the Holy Knight's embarrassment. Somewhere nearby, Taizoo, upon waking from his unconsciousness, discovers Cain to have carried him from the area where he landed following his defeat. Cain commends Taizoo for putting up a good fight, but the former mountain bandit retorts that he had, from the beginning, known of Howzer's strength, and of him being a Holy Knight. Howzer attacks Diane, using his wind manipulation-related powers to form small twisters around his arms. Diane manages to dodge, with Howzer continuing to repeatedly attack her, while stating that, she won't be hurt if she stays still, that the attack will feel "great", and instructing her to stop struggling. Meliodas comically commends Howzer for the repeated, apparent double entendres, much to Howzer's chagrin. As Love Helm comments that Diane can only defend herself, Taizoo commends her for doing even that, adding that Howzer's attack was not something an ordinary human could withstand. Cain replies that it seemed as if Taizoo has had an unpleasant experience with a Holy Knight; the latter admits to having had one with a Holy Knight from Danafor. When he replies, Cain appears to know of the now destroyed kingdom's fate. Howzer, despite not wanting to harm a woman, forms two twisters on either side of Diane, and then goes toward her to punch, but finds his attack to be easily stopped by his opponent, leading him to bewilderingly cite Diane's earlier comment that his ability was dangerous. Diane pushes him away with a single slap and states that she had actually said so because she had not wanted the clothes she has borrowed from Elizabeth to be torn. Diane expresses her anger at his attacks having torn her clothes, when her skirt appears to be tearing, implying that her size is returning to normal. In the audience, Elizabeth explains to Meliodas that Howzer should not become serious, since, though normally an easy-going person, he wouldn't stop once he has become serious. As she says this, Meliodas wonders if her size has also grown a little. Wondering if Diane is also a Deadly Sin due to her great power, Howzer then uses another technique of his ability, "Tempest"; Diane remains unharmed, leading to his confirmation that she is a Deadly Sin. Not giving up, Howzer forms a gigantic twister, large enough to resemble an actual tornado. Claiming that Diane will be ripped to shreds if she tries to resist, Howzer rejoices his victory as Diane is pulled above. In response, she uses a technique that appears to make her body much heavier, and uses the increased gravitational force to attack, and thus defeat, Howzer from above. Diane is declared as the victor; Howzer acknowledges his defeat, and Diane, apologizes, explaining that she lost her self control and became serious. In response, Howzer states that he is honored to have been fought seriously by a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and does not believe Diane's weak lies. He confirms her identity when King addresses her as "Diane", with her then apologizing again, and walking away. As Diane apologizes to Elizabeth for ruining her clothes, and Taizoo expresses his surprise at the battle's result, Cain and Meliodas head inside the ring for their battle. While both of them are being cheered on, Meliodas states that his having to fight Cain is a coincidence, but adds that Cain's defeating of "Old Fart" did not seem like a coincidence. Cain replies that the world ran on fortuity and necessity, and also that him entering the tournament was not. He also questions his opponent, whether he is Meliodas' son, and is greatly bewildered and shocked when Meliodas answers that he is the man himself. Cain initially refuses to believe so, adding that if Meliodas were alive, he would be in his thirties. Meliodas, stating that he didn't know who his opponent was, questions him as to what if he was the Meliodas whom Cain knew. When Love Helm begins their battle, Cain states that he found Meliodas' identity hard to believe; before finishing his statement, he attacks his opponent repeatedly and then jumps back. Removing his cloak and revealing a shirt with a symbol inside, Cain declares that he will not forgive someone like Meliodas, who betrayed "everything he stood for". Meliodas then recognizes the symbol on Cain's shirt, as Danafor's symbol. Cain creates fire in the form of a small fireball, and questioning Meliodas for the reason he destroyed "the kingdom", releases the fireball, with the latter not defending himself. Cain continues his attacks, all the while continuing to question his opponent as to the reasons he killed the people of the kingdom, his comrades, and Liz, the person most important to him. Cain, ending his attacks, then releases a giant fireball towards Meliodas. The latter replies to Cain's series of questions, that he had tried to protect them, but failed, and that this failure is his sin. As Meliodas uses a technique of his that completely disperses the attack, Cain immediately recognizes this technique as "Counter Vanish". Meliodas' use of this technique having convinced Cain of his identity, Cain, as Meliodas replies that he has come to remember Cain as well, walks towards his opponent, and questions whether he can believe Meliodas' earlier statement. When Meliodas affirms so, Cain hugs him in happiness, explaining that rumors turned his doubts into suspicion, then forfeiting the match when Love Helm interjects. Cain walks away from the ring, and towards Howzer and Taizoo, greeting and questioning them if they have more energy, which they affirm. Finally, the final battle between Meliodas and Diane is declared, with Meliodas stating that since they have won Gideon already, they should finish the fight quickly. Before they head to the ring, Hawk borrows a ribbon, and with it, makes a small dress for the shrunken Elizabeth, who is left in his care. Diane suggests to merely hit each other a few times, and for Meliodas to then punch her out of the ring in a dramatic manner, when both are interrupted by three women, who cheer Meliodas in a very erotic manner, also implying that they have had relations with him before this incident. He seems oblivious about this, as Ban is shown to have paid the three women to act erotically and anger Diane into fighting Meliodas. His scheme successful, an enraged Diane punches Meliodas to the ground as the their battle begins. Diane's punch damages the boulder on which the fighting is located further, leading Love Helm to direct the audience to evacuate. As Meliodas realizes Ban's plan, and Diane refuses to believe that it was a misunderstanding, he, narrowly dodging her punches, comments that he would have to fight her seriously. Both exchange barrage of attacks, which causes the entirety of the huge boulder to shake. As the two fight, Meliodas then jumps and tries to land a finishing blow from above. Diane, however, stops the punch with one of her own and then pushes Meliodas back. As she does so, her size is shown to be returning to normalcy. Diane continues growing to her normal size and attacking Meliodas, but he manages to evade them by slip through the cracks their battle has made. While Howzer doubts the Sins' labeling as criminals due to their whimsical nature, the audience expresses its dislike at the low seriousness of the battle. Meliodas, Diane, Ban, and King seem to be alarmed by something, and Diane, still sitting on Hawk, appears to be returning to her normal size like Diane. Meliodas, stating the "comedy routine" has now ended, declares he will now be taking over Vaizel. While the audience watches disbelievingly, Meliodas displays his symbol of the Dragon, and declares his identity as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. When Ban and King also enter the stage, they are immediately recognized. Meliodas continues, ordering everyone to leave Vaizel in one minute, or be massacred. As the shocked people watch, Elizabeth questions their actions, and Howzer wonders if this is the Sins' true nature. Abruptly interrupting, several gigantic, and explosive flares rain down on the town, causing much destruction. One of the flares, coming towards the fighting ring, is repelled by Meliodas using his Full Counter. When the attackers are shown to be Guila, Jericho, and another Holy Knight, the citizens, believing that the Holy Knights have come to rescue them, cheer, requesting them to defeat the Deadly Sins. Elizabeth then understands the Sins' actions: the four had realized that the three Holy Knights were nearing Vaizel, and threatened the citizens to leave so that they would not be involved. As the three Holy Knights descend from the giant creatures they were riding on, Meliodas notes their weapons are now par with the Sins' sacred treasures, and that they are now incomparably stronger than Guila's strength earlier; he thus instructs the other three to separate. While the explosions continue to ravage the town, Howzer directs the townspeople to evacuate, his belief that the explosions are the Sins' doing solidifying his image of them. Meanwhile, Veronica, stating that the attack began before Elizabeth has been found, instructs Griamore to find and protect Elizabeth. Somewhere in the town, Ban, upon noticing an attack coming towards him, dodges but is sent crashing into one of the buildings by Jericho. Ban expresses his enthusiasm to fight, but then questions Jericho whether they have met before, and she, in response, declares that she will carve her name into his heart. In the middle of the burning countryside, Meliodas and Guila have their second encounter. Meliodas expects her to be out for revenge, gets ready for battle but Guila quickly cuts him off and defeats Meliodas with a new form of attack. Elsewhere, King is evacuating the remaining citizens while Diane desperately looks around the remnants of Vaizel rock for her sacred treasure Gideon but cannot find it. Meanwhile, Ban and Jericho face off with Jericho quickly overwhelming Ban; his wounds somehow do not heal anymore and her attack speed and power quickly defeat him. Guila and Jericho further bully their victims when they meet each other. King is done evacuating, spots his unconscious teammates and engages in battle with Guila and Jericho but makes short work of their efforts, defeating them easily. King begins to interrogate Guila and Jericho about their true goals, stating they never had a chance against the Sins in the first place. Guila retorts that it will be the other way round, then the scene switches to Diane who is still fidgeting over Gideon's location. Howzer appears behind her, commanding her to stop her and her fellow Sins' plans immediately and is soon supported by the third mysterious Holy Knight called Marmas. Marmas then gets impatient with Howzer and defeats Diane by increasing the gravity around her. Somewhere else, Elizabeth and Hawk have taken Ban and Meliodas to a safe location when they are discovered by Veronica and Griamore. Veronica and Elizabeth argue over Meliodas when he regains consciousness and tries to protect Elizabeth. Veronica then uses a spell to seal Meliodas away in a magical crystal which Elizabeth had received from her. After Meliodas has been sealed inside the Goddess Amber, the group recovers from their dumbstruck state with Veronica triumphant over having succeeded in her coup. She gets into a fight with Elizabeth over the gem which is broken up in Veronica's favor by Griamore trapping Elizabeth with Wall and then is turned again into Elizabeth's favor by Ban sneaking up behind Veronica and taking her hostage. At a different location, King deals with Guila's and Jericho's stubborn attacks but easily dominates them and eventually prepares an attack to kill them which is thwarted out of nowhere. The judge introduced and disguised as Love Helm turns out to be the assailant and not only has saved Jericho and Guila from their impending doom but also reveals himself to be the Holy Knight Helbram who then proceeds to surprise attack a stunned King. King, not having fully grasped the situation at hand hears Guila and Jericho offering Helbram their support which he denies by sending them to fulfill their true goal. After some small talk about a shared past, a fight to the death begins between Helbram and King in which the former quickly gains the upper hand over the Fairy King and gravely injures him while King only manages to unmask his old acquaintance. At Elizabeth's location, Griamore is set check-mate by Ban holding Veronica hostage and negotiating about bringing Meliodas back. Before his attempts come to fruit Ban is cut down from behind by Jericho who arrived with Guila in order to obtain Elizabeth and bring her to the Kingdom personally. Guila's rude attempts of convincing Veronica by threatening her are rewarded by Griamore with sealing the two Reactors inside his Wall. Elizabeth uses the commotion to escape with Melidas' broken sword and the Goddess Amber, Veronica runs after her but - all according to Guila's plan - they set off an explosive mine which gravely injures Veronica. Great Fight Festival arc After the destruction of Vaizel at the hands of the Holy Knights, Taizoo cleared the top of the giant boulder and he and the people of the town were busy turning it into a new "Taizoo Brawl Colosseum". Unfortunately for them, two of the Ten Commandments arrive, deciding to make it their first stop on their mission to recover their magic. Later, it is shown that the two Commandments who came to Vaizel have decided to have a tournament as a more efficient way to gather stronger individuals for harvesting souls, as well as to draw in Meliodas. Gloxinia had Drole create a giant, deathtrap filled, labyrinth, as a preliminary round in order to weed out the weaker would-be contestants. After the Seven Deadly Sins, who meanwhile reunited their splitted groups, their allies and several other contestants had passed the labyrinth. Drole and Gloxinia then use their powers to annihilate every person left in the labyrinth. The both demons then prepare the first round of the tournament, building ten huge rings and matching two participants each ans shortly after assign two teams to fight each other. However, while fighting his fellow Deadly Sin, Escanor decides to instead attack Drole and Gloxinia, much to their surprise. After the other participants are teleported to Liones by Gilfrost, the fight against the wounded Commandments is then taken over by Meliodas, who manages to wound them even further, but Gloxinia manages to heal Drole and himself several times using his Spirit Spear's abilities. As Meliodas is about to attack them once more, the remaining Ten Commandments arrive to aid their comrades, quickly overwhelming Meliodas and eventually killing him. Ban, desperately trying to help his best friend, sneaks in and manages to kill Melascula by ripping all her hearts out. However, he is blown up by Estarossa shortly after. After the fights, Elizabeth, having watched Meliodas die, is teleported to Vaizel to recover the latter's body. This marks the beginning of the Ten Commandments' ruling over Britannia. Gallery Byzel Fight Festival.png|Arena for the Fight Festival A shower of explosive flares heading towards Byzel.png|A shower of explosive flares heading towards Vaizel Byzel citizens run in panic from Geera's attacks.png|Vaizel citizens run in panic from Guila's attacks The destroyed Byzel.png|The destroyed Vaizel Guila attacking Byzel.png References }} Navigation es:Byzel Category:Locations Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Britannia